


Fight These Tears

by DelDarling (TauntingTyrant)



Series: Break With The Enemy [1]
Category: Rush Hour (1998)
Genre: Action, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-04 21:09:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11563374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TauntingTyrant/pseuds/DelDarling
Summary: Carter comes across information he's not supposed to have.Both he and Lee suffer the consequences.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maone/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT 10/11/18: Okay so, looking back I'm not a big fan of how the random pinyin in sentences looks. So for reference, any spoken dialogue in italics denotes the characters speaking a foreign language (Chinese, I mean Chinese). Thoughts are also in italics, so if Lee’s inner voice is speaking, it’s in Chinese.

He doesn’t even know what he’s running from. James Carter felt his lungs burn as he ran for his life. The sound of his heavy breathing was only overshadowed by the sound of bullets whizzing past him. It’s a miracle that he hasn’t been hit  and left to bleed out on cement floors at this point. The building is an office space in progress, the finished parts of the building long behind him. He’s alone, chased by what could be one, two, five attackers. The tame onslaught of bullets told him that it couldn’t be that many people after him.  
  
He didn’t dare look back, going only forward. It feels like forever since he called his partner for backup on his findings. Soon after the call, he heard someone coming, took what he could and made a run for it. A small thumb drive resides in his coat pocket, kept there only be a miracle on his side. The Detective had to get this to someone before it fell into the wrong hands. Only a glimpse of the information told him that it was important enough to take in as evidence. This was information worth dying for, apparently.  
  
The Detective felt the sharp, hot sting of metal touch his cheek. His attacker was getting closer, and he was running out of time.  
  
“Fuck, fuck….” Carter was no closer to an exit than when he started running. His mind was focused on escaping the gunfire more than it was on finding a front door. His gaze is ahead, down the hall in front of him. He can see light, a way out. It was risky, but it was all he had.  
  
All hope of making it down that hall comes crashing down, and so does he. Carter’s head bounces off the floor, black dots floating across his vision. The muzzle of a gun touches the back of his head as a figure stands above him.  
  
This is it. This is the moment it ends for him. Not knowing who killed him, or what was on that drive, or if Lee would be the one to find his body.  
  
“Carter!” Suddenly the weight is lifted off the darker man’s back, allowing him to breath again. The young man turns to see his pursuer and his partner trading blows across the room. The fight is moving fast, and the gun that was trained on him far away from the two fighters. His partner seemed to be holding up.  
  
Leaning up, Carter shakes his head in an attempt to get rid of the blur in his vision.  
  
“Whoop that ass, Lee!” A small smile tugs at his lips as he lets out a shout, cheering his partner on across the way. His hand flies to his chest in a quick movement, checking for the files hidden in his coat pocket. Relief fills him at the familiar outline of the USB drive in his pocket.  
  
Lee met the mysterious figure before him with a solemn gaze. He reached up to tug at the collar of his shirt, removing his tie. Better safe than sorry. The man before him stood at a solid 5’6, feet planted. His form alone was enough to tell the inspector that this wasn’t just any Triad. He was too good, too disciplined. No backup either.  
  
This was an assassin he was dealing with. His gaze flickers to his partner, who hasn’t moved from his spot. Lee could only catch a little bit of the encouragements thrown his way, the better part of his focus on his opponent. Things were going to get serious.  
  
“Carter, get out of here!”  
  
“No way, I ain’t gonna just leave you!”

“CARTER--!” Lee opened his mouth to argue, only to be struck in the jaw before he could evade the attack. His eyes are on the man once again, met only with a smirk.  
  
“ _Keep your eyes on me._ ” He was demanding Lee’s attention. A proper fight. A curt gaze to Carter across the room was telling of what was to happen, should Lee lose focus on the task set before him.  
  
The Inspector swallowed, shifting his stance. Lee bent, arms raised before him as if beckoning for the assassin to come. It was then that fists began to fly, the impact of traded blows resounding across the empty room. Two different styles of combat came together in a blur, Carter had a hard time keeping up with the fight. They were equals, one never gaining on the other.  
  
So it seemed.  
  
The older man swiped one of the wooden boards lying idle in the ruins of the unfinished hall. The minute he struck, his eyes caught sight of the wood splintering, followed by a sharp pain in his ribs. He’s knocked back by the blow, more from surprise than anything. The remains are still in his hands, used in his next strike as a duo of weapons instead of the single one he’d intended.  
  
The weapons continued to splinter under the weight of each attack, more of the damage done to the objects than their intended target. Lee tossed away the broken fragments of wood, kicking out to widen the space between them. He continued to duck and parry out of the way, caught only a few times. His punches and kicks made contact, and yet it seemed to do nothing but invite the assassin into his space.  
  
Carter watched with attentive eyes, fascination turning to concern with each moment the fight dragged on. For every makeshift weapon his partner used in a characteristic display of his fighting style came more harm than good. The object was either shattered in one precise strike, knocked away; Or Lee didn’t even make it to what he was looking for. He was losing space, the advantage of all his fights.This was starting to worry the hell out of him.

The soft glint of metal caught James’ eye. Surging forward, he grasped the discarded gun from earlier, aiming it at the assailant.

 _“_ I can’t get a damn shot! Stop movin’!” Comes the frustrated mumble. 

“Nngh--!” Lee's back hit the wall, knocking the wind from his lungs. The Inspector raised his arms to block the incoming punches, using his opponent’s momentum to drive him back. The shorter man just seemed to power through, making his way into the inspector’s space once again. The picture of brute strength, the younger man used aggression to put his prey at a disadvantage. The mysterious man was younger, shorter. There were things he could do that Lee found more difficult with each passing year.

Blood ran down Lee's face as he adjusted his stance. Slowly but surely, he could feel the oncoming soreness of exertion. 

 _'Faster. Get up. Failure is not an option!'_ With a yell that could only be described as primal, he charged forward and started the cycle of blows once more. It was by sheer will that he was able to keep up, even as his body pleaded with him to stop. Lee couldn’t let him get to his partner, he had to stop this, slow him down.

“Carter, leave!” Lee is knocked back again, the distraction having left him open.

“Not without you!” His hands shake, the gun lowered. He can’t risk it, can’t shoot at his partner. This wasn’t like Lee, he never slowed down, never got this winded. Something was happening to him, and all he could do was watch.

 

Blinding pain.

 

Lee went crashing to the floor, an intense ringing in his ears. He slammed his arms into concrete, pushing himself up to fight again. No, no. He couldn’t stay down. He wouldn’t stay down.  
  


“ **LEE**!” The older man hears a loud scream, followed by the sounds of hastened footsteps. Carter’s coming over there. No, no. He has to get away, has to take the information with him. He has to be safe, he can’t do this.  
  


“NO, **CARTER!** ”

 

Crack.

 

Lee hears a wet cough followed by the sound of a thud. He sees Carter’s body is on that floor.

 

The world burns, the heaviness has disappeared from his limbs. He cannot hear, cannot feel, cannot see anything but red. A furious scream tears from his lips as he drags himself from the floor and onto his feet. He’s running and before he knows it he’s struck again, elbow colliding with the assailant’s cheek. His arms and legs move in strict tandem, ignoring the pain of being hit over and over. One hit after the other earns him the attention he was fighting for. Blood spurts from his lips, forced out by the knee forcing itself into his abdomen.

Lee was on his knees before he could comprehend it. The man who put him there is gazing between him and Carter.

“Do you really want to die that much?” There was the distinct lack of playfulness in those words. He was expecting an answer out of the Inspector from the looks of it. Not one to give into verbal bait, Lee spits the blood out of the corner of his mouth and rises to his feet once again.

“Lee…” Carter wheezes, reaching for the phone in his pocket. Backup, he needed to call backup.

Block, dodge, strike. It's the pattern the man knows better than anything else in this world. It's a pattern that's done him well and damned him all the same

“Agh--!” The Inspector goes down on one knee, other one folding under him. It's dead weight, half-useless. But he couldn't-- No. **Wouldn’t** allow himself to go down like this. All it took was one look at his partner, phone in his hands, frantically calling for backup as the blood ran down his face, staring at him in shock. There’s fear in his eyes.

The attacker is heading for his partner. No, he has to end this, has to protect Carter.

 

He lurches forward, fist drawn.

 

A scream tears its way from his lips as he feels the bend of fragile ligaments shifting out of their designated place, silenced by a loud grunt as his legs are swept from beneath him, sending the inspector crashing to the ground. The mysterious man comes down upon him, a sickening crack sounding in the room as his elbow drove into Lee’s ankle, followed by his friend’s agonized cry.

“NO!” Carter screams, a mix of horror and uncontrollable anger. It was like his worst dream came true. Right in front of him was his partner, someone he’d always thought of as indestructible, infallible; Being taken apart hit by hit. There was so much blood, so much pain. Lee’s body was giving out on him, and he wouldn’t stop fighting. It was painful to watch, but he couldn’t take his eyes off Lee. Lee, who stared between Carter and the attacker, moving to get up again.

“Lee, stop it! Stop!” He heard his partner scream again as his fingers were stomped on, sending him nearly crashing once again. Blood came dripping out of Lee’s mouth, and yet he continued to try and pull himself up on the ground.

Carter reaches for the gun, vision swimming. He cocks the gun and aims. One shot, that’s all it would take.

Lee is hoisted off the floor, pulled onto his feet and in front of the target. A smirk is thrown his way behind the body of his injured best friend.

 __  
Damn it all.  
  


“Get the fuck off of him!”

“Go ahead. Shoot.” White hot rage courses through James’ veins. Never has he wanted to murder someone more. How dare this man, how fucking dare he use Lee’s body as nothing more than some meat shield. His hands are shaking, knuckles near-white with pressure on the gun in his hands. His finger is on the trigger, but he can’t shoot. Why can’t he…

Lee. He can’t hurt Lee.

Sirens in the distance. Before he can blink, Lee is sent tumbling to the ground in a heap, arms and legs twitching. Their attacker is running toward the door, and James can’t even find it in himself to care. The younger man throws the gun aside forces himself off the ground to be at Lee’s side, taking the smaller man’s form into his arms. He looks to the doorway, eyes narrowed at the would-be-assassin.

 

“Wh... Who the fuck are you?” Comes out of him before he can think about it, vitriol in every sentence.

 

“It doesn’t matter. You’ll see me again.” With that, he’s gone.

 

He can feel his partner sitting up in his lap, barely conscious. He tries to move Carter’s hands off him, shakily crawling to a kneel.  
  


“Carter, let me go. Have to… We have go after him.” His body can’t keep up with the speed of his mind, wobbling shakily on injured legs. Carter is pulling him down again, fought off by weak pushes. For someone so injured, he was damn strong.  
  


“No. Not after what he did to you, you can’t Lee.” There’s a desperation in his voice that’s never been there before.  
  


“Carter! Let me go!”  
  


“Goddamnit Lee, no!” His hands are scrambling to keep the man down without hurting him. If his partner made it through that door, he knew he’d never see him again. He couldn’t let Lee die because of him. This was all his fault, he wouldn’t be like this if Carter didn’t get himself into another mess.  
  


“YOU HEAR WHAT HE SAY, HE SAID HE’LL BE BACK! WE HAVE TO-- We have… Have to--” His mouth waters unbearably, the world around him is spinning. His legs fold and Carter is the only thing keeping him from getting a mouthful of concrete. Lee heaves, blood and saliva dripping from his mouth before it all

 

Explodes.

 

He vomits, dark streaks of blood mingled the contents of his stomach. Slowly it becomes less bile, and more blood. Help seems farther and farther to Carter, as he screams for someone to come help him. Screams for Lee to stop moving, trying to keep him still as he convulses in his arms.

 

“SOMEBODY HELP GODDAMNIT. HE’S DYING! ANYBODY! PLEASE, **HELP HIM** \--”

 

Suddenly the paramedics are there, taking Lee away. They are ushered out of the building, Carter holding onto Lee’s hand. He is pulled away as his friend is taken. There is a separate Ambulance waiting for him, and he’s being taken away. He won’t be going with Lee, he won’t get to know if he makes it until it’s too late. No, he has to be with Lee, he needs to see him alive, needs to be THERE.

He fights the paramedics, lashing out and screaming.  
  


“GET OFF ME-- LET ME GO! Lee--! **LEE**!  He can’t be held back, not for long. Everyone who tries is knocked back, he can’t hear reason or commands. All he can hear is Lee’s agonized breaths.  
  


The needle is jammed into his neck. His knees go weak, and he’s caught, being dragged away. The last thing he sees before darkness is the doors of Lee’s ambulance closing.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine our mystery antagonist as Jet Li. I needed a villain that could go toe to toe with Lee and make an important footprint in the story. Don't take it as a bias, s' just plot fuel. Like he said... You'll see him again ;)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed being left on a cliffhanger!


	2. Chapter 2

_“...Severe condition...Internal bleeding...Seizure… Almost--… It’s a miracle...”_ He doesn’t recognize that voice. The words come intermittently through the haze of his waking mind. Everything feels heavy.  
_  
_ “Partners...Inseparable… Had to… Only way…” Captain Diel. The only thing he could recognize about this place. He had yet to open his eyes, out of necessity for information. James was nosy, even if he could barely understand what was being said. He could only catch certain phrases, as if the exchange was meant to be conducted in secrecy.

Only one thing stood out to him.

Lee, he was going to be okay. He was alive, and he was in the room. Had backup not arrived when it did, Carter would be waking up alone, and his partner’s body in the morgue. The very idea of it all made him sick. He couldn’t stay in the bed any longer. As soon as the two men left Carter sat up in bed and opened his eyes. The Detective winced as he felt the ache of his ribs under the hospital gown, his head throbbing.

 

A concussion and a couple broken ribs, great.

 

It took him a few minutes to sit up, parting the curtain to reveal his friend on the opposing hospital bed. Carter felt guilt as soon as his eyes met Lee’s body. He could spot an IV hooked into one arm, while one leg was fitted with a cast, discoloration on some parts of the man’s body; The sign of healing bruises. It was all the more evident by the older man’s lack of pigment, pale from blood loss.

 

This was all his fault. If he didn’t go alone, if Lee didn’t have to come save his ass from trouble again. He was angry at himself, angry at the man who did this. Why did it have to be Lee?

 

* * *

 

 

**Crack.**

 

**He hears it before he sees it. The sound of his partner’s body hitting the ground before he caught sight of it all. There’s a trail of blood out the corner of the younger man’s lips, his eyes are open.**

 

**He’s not moving, why isn’t he moving?**

 

**The rise and fall of the Detective’s chest has come to a halt, body motionless.**

 

**Everything stops.**

 

**Lee can’t breathe, can’t focus, can’t see. Someone is screaming. He wants to beg them to stop, make it all stop.**

 

**He realizes, that someone is him.**

 

Lee’s eyes snap open, breath coming in a harsh gasp. It’s too painful to sit up, it feels like there’s lead in his lungs and he can’t rise above it. The pain begins to blossom once again, stirred by his abrupt awakening.

 

A familiar hand is on his shoulder.

 

“Hey.” Carter is there, alive and whole. Reality has set in and allowed him to feel the slightest bit of relief. He’s met with a smile from the younger man as he turns to face him. He hasn’t smiled back, and Carter doesn’t know why. Tension hangs in the air as silence fills the room, neither of them saying a word.

 

Carter opens his mouth, unable to bear the sudden shift in the atmosphere. He had to make a joke, lighten the mood until things could get back to normal.

 

“Y’know, I was--”

 

“Why didn’t you let me go?” His words cut through Carter’s intended comment. Lee was cutting to the chase, clearly upset by the events of earlier. He felt something twist inside his chest, adding to the growing tension. He was upset.

 

“Do you see what he did to you? Lee, you could barely even walk.” Carter’s hands fiddle with the fabric of the hospital sheets, clenching and unclenching. His voice held the beginnings of an argument, reason against his friend’s eagerness to throw himself into danger. It weirded him out, because for once he was the one who had to think clearly about the situation.

 

“I’ve had worse.” The worst part of it was that Lee felt justified in that answer. He saw nothing wrong with the fact that he was in the hospital after everything that happened that night. It didn’t bother him, he didn’t think for a second that it could’ve been his last fight. Did he not get it? Did he not understand the gravity of his situation?

Carter feels the frustration beginning to rise in him, coming out in his lack of humor, wound tightly as he sat facing the man.

“Look, this ain’t like all those other times where you got in a fight and came out fine after some minor shit. This was different--” His voice is rising and he doesn’t bother to stop it

 

“You should have let me finish it, I could get up and fight, I have control of it and you stop me--” It was his pride talking. A life of discipline and training taught him to push past his problems, look to the outcome, even if it hurt then. Lee didn’t care, he was to do his duty and he failed. His partner was almost killed, and he didn’t catch the man who attempted it in the first place.

“Control my ass! You were out of it, man! What’d you expect me to do, just let you handle the guy who put you in that position--”

“Yes! It didn’t matter, it was nothing!”  
  
  
“IT WASN’T FUCKING **NOTHING!** DON’T YOU DARE SAY THAT SHIT! YOU THINK WATCHING SOMEONE YOU CARE ABOUT IN PAIN IS SOME GAME? THIS AIN’T LIKE THE OTHER TIMES, LEE! You don’t know what it was like when I saw you hit the floor again and again. What I got from him was nothing compared to you and I woulda given everything to have it be me instead of you." Lee is nothing short of dumbstruck. He wants to speak, wants to say something but he _can't._

"Y'know what he did when I went to shoot him? He used you as a shield, like some goddamn meat puppet. I wanted him dead because he hurt you, Lee. He fucking hurt you and I couldn’t stop him. I was helpless. All I did was run at you when he let you go. You don’t fuckin’ understand how scared I was when you started vomiting blood. I couldn’t do nothin’ but scream for help because you were convulsing in my arms and it felt like you were gonna die. When they tried to take me away from you I fought those motherfuckers, I didn’t want to lose you. God I was so fuckin’ scared of losing you, man. I can’t handle that thought, I can’t fuckin’ handle it because I _care_ \--!”

Carter breaks off, panting. His eyes burn with unshed tears, voice caught on the last words. It’s too much, too goddamn much. He can’t take the thought of what happened as it stares him in the face every time he looks at Lee. He was the only person in this world Carter would put over himself each time without hesitation. As their partnership progressed, he felt himself coming closer and closer to the Hong Kong Inspector. Everything they’ve been through together, every antic they’d gotten themselves into, it strengthened their partnership, their bond.

He breathed deeply, swallowing it all down. He hasn’t been this emotional in a long time, hasn’t let himself be. James continued to hide behind his bravado, putting up a front to anyone who challenged him and his thoughts. That was the only way he did it before now.

“I didn’t want to do that to you. I’m sorry” Carter's head snaps up, gaze settling on the man in the bed. His partner’s words are soft, tinged with regret. He says nothing for once, struggling to get ahold of himself.

“I… I’m not used to this… I don’t have many people left. Everybody's gone, or never there in the first place. I’ve always been alone." The idea that someone cared about him like that tugged at his emotions. Of all people, it was the one person he’d wanted most to care that felt this way about him. It made him happy and sad all at once. He hurt his best friend, his **partner** by throwing his life away so casually.

And yet Lee would do it again. He couldn’t handle the thought of Carter gone either. It hurt too much to think about, the idea of life without his best friend by his side. It was becoming one of his worst fears.

Lee feels Carter lace their fingers together, and he doesn’t fight it. Comfort comes in the contact, putting a halt to the tremors. He was here, he was **alive**. Lee hadn’t lost him.

“You got me.” Warmth blossoms, spreading through every inch of him. Relief, affection, appreciation. All of this was Carter’s doing, one simple promise and he felt like the world was in his hand.

He blinks slowly, a smile stretched across his features. He fights off an incoming yawn, ignoring the heaviness of his limbs. The world around him became a blur with each passing moment. Carter squeezes his hand.  


“Take advantage of the drugs while you've got 'em. Get some sleep, I’ll be around when you get up. I promise.” A small grin appears on his partner’s face. Lee can only nod and embrace weightlessness.

 

**_A Few Days Later_ **

 

“Yan Naing… Yan.. Naing?” The nurse murmurs to herself in the doorway, entering the hospital room. It was right about time for the patient’s IV removal. Today would be her first day dealing with him, as the usual nurse had called out sick. As she walked past the first hospital bed, she caught sight of a young black man in a chair, sitting at the bedside of what she assumed was the patient. Of course with a name like his, it’d make sense for him to be asian.

 

“Ah, there you are, Yan Naing. Excuse me a minute, I’m just gonna scoot on over and fix this for him real quick.” She says with a small smile, moving to the man’s bedside. She could only really speak to the visitor, as the man himself was unconscious. She’d seen him lingering around the hospital for the last few days, and now she knew why. He’d been coming to visit the patient before her. It made her happy to see that someone cared enough to come visit a loved one on such a consistent basis. Felt like nobody bothered to put that much time in anymore. Fixing up the IVs, she stepped away from the patient’s bedside.

She gives a small nod of acknowledgement to the man in the chair, and out the door she goes.

 

The room is silent for what feels like forever.

 

“... Did I seriously just hear her call you Yan Naing? That’s your name?” He says to his partner, who doesn’t respond. His hand is holding Lee’s out of habit. An incredulous laugh escapes him.

 

“Of course you gotta get the shit kicked outta you for me to find out what’cha name is. Can’t be simple, none of that business. Can’t just ask you ‘Hey man, what’s your name?’ and get a ‘Yan Naing’ back. Nah, I had to hear it from the pretty little white nurse from down the lane.” His thumb strokes the top of Lee’s hand, eyes watching the rise and fall of his chest.

 

“I wouldn’t have made fun of it. I know I always joke with ya and shit but… Not with that, not your name. Sometimes it’s all you got left of the people who gave it to you. I understand, no worries.” He leans forward, contemplative.

 

“... Yan Naing, huh? Fits you. I like it… S’ cute.” He feels his hand being squeezed, so he looks up.

 

Lee’s eyes are open, a smile on his face. He doesn’t know how long his partner’s been awake, but it had to be long enough to have heard that.

 

“You’re holding my hand.” Carter feels like he’s been caught with his hand in the cookie jar, downright embarrassed. There was no way to deny what he was doing, nor what he said. There’s only that knowing smile on his friend’s face. He felt warmth curl in his chest, heightening his self-consciousness.

 

“Yeah well… You’re holdin’ my hand too, so there.” There’s no bite to it, a smile on his face. He tightens his hold on Lee’s hand, content.

 

The sharp ring of a cellphone filled the room, effectively cutting into their moment.

 

One peek at the number made Carter pick up.

 

“Yeah?”

 

Lee could barely hear what was going on through the receiver. He didn’t like where this was going at all, by the look on his partner’s face. His hand was still on Lee’s, gripping tightly.

 

“Look man, I’m in the middle of something. I’ll be in-- I know, I know!... Alright, alright. I’m on the way.” Carter snapped his phone shut, ending the call. Lee only stares, expectant of the explanation to follow.

 

“They want me to come in, right now. With a possible cop killer on the loose they’ve got people all over the place. Captain’s got pressure on him from the higher ups to have enough people in the office to hold down the fort while shit’s goin’ down.”

 

“Oh…” There’s disappointment in his voice, despite knowing that it wasn’t his partner’s fault. The situation was helpless. He feels Carter squeeze his hand again, as if comforting him.

 

“I’ll be back for you, alright? Promise.” Carter grins at the older man, lacing their fingers together as he rose up from his chair. He’s met with that smile once again, making him even more hesitant to leave.

 

“Good luck, Carter.” They stay there for a moment, hand in hand before Carter hesitantly pulls apart from him.

 

“I’ll see you soon, Lee.” And then he’s gone.

 

* * *

 

Everyone’s on edge.

 

Ever since Carter came back in for work, the office has been relatively quiet, the only noise being the chatter of exchanged files and officers at their desks working on the assigned cases. Field officers were out, investigating the new ‘conspiracy’, so to say. Rumors flew around the office about what happened to Chief Inspector Lee, causing quite the buzz. Conversations on the matter were halted when Detective James Carter walked through those doors looking grim.

 

He can feel eyes on him, sizing him up, watching him. He hasn’t cracked a joke, hasn’t made any outrageous demands. He only went into Captain Diel’s office and argued with the man for a few minutes before exiting, resigned to desk duty. There were talks of suspension before he came back, and his only saving grace was the severe concussion he suffered during the incident, coupled with the trauma of watching his partner almost die. This was a slap on the wrist compared to what could have happened.

 

Any time someone tried to strike up a conversation with him, he’d find himself back on the subject of Lee, always his unofficial partner. Some found it endearing, and others were becoming annoyed by his frenetic behaviors. It did nothing to ease the high tensions in the office.

 

Carter stared blankly at the computer, typing up a few words every so often, before deleting it all in frustration. There was a stack of paperwork on his desk, both what he’s missed while on leave, and new things for him to deal with. Nothing even related to their case by the looks of it. Some bullshit about conflict of interest. He wouldn’t even have time to pick Lee up from the hospital. Before he left, they told him that soon enough his friend would be discharged, and someone would need to come get him. Lee didn’t have many people left.

 

He gets a few things done, handing them off to the designated departments. A quick phonecall to the hospital did nothing to quell his nerves, as it was getting closer and closer to the time that someone would have to go and get the Hong Kong Inspector.

 

“Fuck.” The Detective says to no one in particular, snapping the phone shut with more force than necessary. The people around him tensed, before getting back into motion. This wasn’t like the usual Carter, boisterous and all-around obnoxious. He was more serious than he needed to be, and for one reason.

 

“What’s up, Carter? Too much paperwork?” One of the officers calls out, more a joke than anything.

 

“Richards, I really ain’t got time for this right now.”

 

“Is it about your partner?” Silence was the answer.

 

“What’s up with him, anyway? Is he still in the hospital or something?”

 

“He should be getting out, but ain’t nobody can take him home. I was supposed to go but seems like I ain’t gonna make it.” To say he was bitter would be an understatement. He was agitated, nervous, **and** bitter. He wanted to be the one to go get Lee, he was waiting on him.

 

The Officer leans back, eyebrow raised.

 

“That’s what you’re mad about? If that’s all, I can just go get him.”

 

“... You’d do that?” The Detective was cautious, hesitant to entertain the idea. Richards had a bad track record of dealing with other people that rivaled his own. Safety just didn’t seem to be in his vocabulary.

“Hey, someone’s probably gonna get sent out anyway. We’re still responsible for him, yeah?” Anything to shut Carter up. Ever since he’d come back into the office, every word that came out of his mouth came back to the Chinese guy. Richards couldn’t take hearing about it any longer, it was annoying.

“Guess so.” It still didn’t change his attitude toward the issue. Carter would’ve preferred himself over anyone else to go get his partner from the hospital. Least of all would he trust someone like Richards to handle the situation delicately. But so far, no one else was volunteering to take up the task and Johnson was out of the office today. He didn’t have any other options, this seemed to be the only thing he could do. He wouldn’t be out of work for a while.

“Right then.” He claps a hand on top of Carter’s shoulder, only to have it pushed off by the young man. Clearly he was still in a bad mood over the situation. Then again, he was pretty soft hearted, such a damn shame. Carter was the definition of a loose cannon before that guy came along.

“You call me if anything comes up, alright? Stay with him until I can get there, I mean it, man. Don’t fuck around on this one, that’s my partner right there.” His concern is met with a halfhearted wave, the older man already halfway out the door.

“Yeah yeah, don’t worry about it kid. I’ll get him squared off.”

 

* * *

 

“Hey, you. Come with me.” Lee looks up from the ground, spotting a familiar face from the precinct. The Inspector looked around in hopes that he’d find his partner trailing behind, only to feel let down when he didn’t.

 

“Where’s Carter?”

 

“Said he’s busy, sent me instead.” The curt answer was telling of the Officer’s impatience with the situation. Lee felt disappointment sink in as his mind considered what those words meant. Carter promised that he’d come earlier, he was so sure that he wouldn’t leave him alone for long and yet…

 

“Give me a minute.” He tries to pull himself up out of the chair, no assistance offered by the man who was sent to help him. There was a sharp stab of pain in his ankle, most of the weight on his bad leg. He didn’t mean for it to happen, it just did. He immediately leaned to the wall, giving a nod to the officer as the signal to start moving. The more rational part of his mind told him to wait for the crutches he was supposed to have gotten, but he’d already been waiting so long and the Officer clearly wasn’t in the mood to wait.

 

He’d suffered worse in the past, he could get to the car. Anything to get away from this place, away from being stuck in unfamiliar surroundings without the company of his partner. He’d worry about the rest later.

 

They made their way to the car and drove off, Lee giving directions and settling into the carseat.

 

“You know, of all people I hadn’t expected that of you.”

 

“...What?”

 

“That whole incident. Carter always talks about you like you’re invincible, the very best of the best, but you had your work cut out for you there.”

 

How rude. Lee had known Americans could be ignorant, but it didn’t seem to stop him from feeling shocked. What kind of person would talk to another like that? 

 

“Not all fights can be won.” He continues to stare out of the window, feeling a weight in his chest. His pride took yet another blow, reminded of his failure that night. He didn’t want to talk about this anymore.

 

“You’re telling me, pal.” The car then stops, signaling they’ve made it to their destination. Richards climbs out of the front seat, leaning against the car as he waited for the injured man to make his way around. He tapped his foot, hand tightening on the bag of medications given to him. This guy seriously couldn’t even hold his own meds? He wasn’t a babysitter, for Christ’s sake.

 

 

“What’s your apartment number?”

 

“305.” Is the strained answer as Lee shuffles forward, using the weight of his good leg to carry him along. He still couldn’t keep up.

 

“Lucky you this place is nice enough to have an elevator, am I right?” At those words, Lee feels his fists tighten, a frown set in his features. This man was much more ignorant than he thought. He says nothing, only following behind as his temporary companion made it through the doors in quick strides, walking much further ahead than he should’ve. The sound of a radio went off, leading for him to pick up and take a quick message.

 

_'He can not see that I can not move normally?'_

 

Finally he made it to the elevator, panting heavily. His ‘partner’ stood waiting, the radio back on his belt and an unimpressed look on his face. Lee said nothing to this, pulling himself by the rails in, and toggling the button for the third floor. His ankle is burning, crushed under his own weight. Relief will only come in the form of rest, he has to get into his apartment, has to sit down.

 

Soon enough he’s standing in the doorway, leaning against the frame for support. Only a few more steps, and he could find relief. He makes his way over to the couch and collapses, the breath pushed out of him.

 

“If you’re good, then I’ll just show myself out. Got things to do.” Richards makes his way out of the kitchen, having deposited the bag of medicines onto the counter. His work here was done, duty called and he’d be damned if he missed out on any of the action.

 

Lee says nothing as the Officer exits, shutting the door behind him.

 

He lays back on the couch with his eyes closed, and thinks.

 

**_“What the fuck are you?”_ **

 

**_“It doesn’t matter. You’ll see me again.”_ **

 

What did that mean? Why would he leave without retrieving the information and killing them both? None of it made sense. There was something on the contents of that flash drive that endangered Carter’s life, something that was worth killing for and neither of them knew about it. In the last few days it slipped their minds, as well as the minds of their superiors. Carter never told them about the drive, only that they’d been cornered during an investigation and attacked by an assassin. There was something out there, someone who played a bigger part in all of this. He had a feeling it extended beyond what they usually dealt with.

 

Lee placed one hand over his eyes, feeling an unbearable heat radiate from his ankle. He couldn’t get it raised to sit on the couch, further aggravating the injury. Meanwhile the knee of his other leg throbbed, having been utilized much too early in the recovery stage. The more he thought about it, the more he’d begun to realize that every part of him hurt. Everything that seemed simple became more complicated than he could handle.

 

How was he going to do this?

 

The bedroom was across the hall, and it required him to get off the couch and move again. The only way he could rest was to go from the couch to a bed. Lee let out a heavy sigh, bracing his hands against the sides of the couch to heft himself up and limp to the nearest wall. He could take it from there. One foot after the other, dragging across the carpet. He could do this, he had discipline, he had to skills to work through the pain toward the greater goal. This was nothing to him, it was a small price to pay.

 

He lurches forward, shoulder crashing into the wall harshly. A loud curse escapes him as he scrambles to find support, turning his back to the surface and breathing. The first goal was met, he’d made it here. He just needed a bit of rest before moving on…

 

He was sliding to the floor before he could stop it, legs falling flat before him. The pain began to come in stronger waves now, starting from his stomach and moving to his head. The world around him became too loud, too bright, too cold. He realized then that the medicine was wearing off.

 

Lee wrapped his arms around his torso, shoulders shaking. He couldn’t deal with this, not being able to function independently. He knew he would have to ask for help and it ripped at the pride he spent years building up. He was far beyond adulthood, more experienced than some in a lifetime with an array of skills that earned him esteem from Hong Kong to Los Angeles, and here he was stuck on the floor without a crutch to stand on. Literally.

 

He was alone, and the only person he could think to call upon was too busy. It wasn’t his fault, but that didn’t make it hurt any less. What was the use of the phone in his pocket if there was no one to call but work, Carter, and… Wait.

There was one more person. They’d gotten along well enough, bonding over their shared annoyance at Carter from time to time. She was the only other person in America who he’d taken to spending time with outside of work obligations. Tania Johnson was pleasant when his partner wasn’t doing something to make her temper flare. She was witty, smart, and she knew how to handle a tough situation. She’d earned his unending appreciation when she helped remove the bomb vest from Soo-Yung before it could be detonated. He could trust her.

 

He reached for the phone, and prayed she would answer.

* * *

_  
That girl is pretty wild now  
_ _The girl's a super freak  
_ _The kind of girl you read about  
_ _In the new wave magazines._

The oil popped out at her, leading Tania to step aside in time to the music on the radio. She was in the middle of making lunch for herself, comfortable in her pajamas. A day off had been long due for her, especially in the midst of the new crisis at the precinct. But with a lack of explosions, her expertise wasn’t needed quite yet. She’d secured herself the day off with just enough luck.

 

Not enough luck, seeing as the phone began to ring right as she finished up with the pan. She turned the burners off, making her way over to the phone and plucking it from the receiver.

 

“Johnson here.”

 

She hears a grunt of pain on the other end of the receiver, followed by a pause.

 

“Can you help me, please?” There’s an undercurrent of desperation in those short words, and she immediately knows who it is.

 

“Lee, what’s going on?”

 

One short explanation later, she found herself breaking multiple traffic laws to get to Lee’s place. Walking through the door, she came upon the body of Carter’s partner on the floor, a half curled mess. He met her with watery eyes, his lips pressed in a thin line. He was frustrated, upset, and in pain. It only made sense that it would push him to holding back the tears.

“You’re recovering from internal bleeding, right? So I’m unsure if I wanna move you that far quite yet.” She leans down, placing a hand on his arm. Reassurance wasn’t something she was particularly good at giving, but for a friend she’d try. Moving to grab a chair from the dining room, she slid it back over near the wall, before helping him up and into the seat.

“I can’t believe that asshole didn’t bother to let you get your crutches.” She says, incredulous. What kind of person thought that it was okay to drag an injured man out of the hospital and leave him to fend for himself?

“I believe it.” He responds, leaning back. “... The doctor said I should have gotten a wheelchair, but I insist on crutches.” Johnson crossed her arms, shaking her head.

“You realize you could’ve risked injuring yourself again if you’d made it home on those, right? I know you’re used to being all over the place, but you need a wheelchair. There’s a lot going on with you and you’ve got to lean on some other people for a change.” Of course, Lee knew she was right. He felt guilty for pulling her away from what she was doing but he’d needed the help, severely.

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. We’re friends, alright? Even if I can’t stand your partner.” She jokes, patting him on the shoulder. She moved to grab her phone, flicking it open to dial. A hand on hers makes her jump, looking at the older man. The look in his eyes told her that he didn’t agree with this.

 

“Carter’s gonna want to know about this, Lee.” Slowly, Lee removes his hand from hers and waits, hearing the phone ring on the other line.

 

* * *

 

He kept checking his phone every now and again to make sure he’d missed nothing. Carter had gotten a decent amount of work done by this point, with nothing to say about the quality of it. He was on edge, having barely talked to anybody since Richards left to get his partner. The lack of his usual characteristics were starting to worry everyone, even himself, but he couldn’t help it. Thinking about what happened to his partner, and the drive he’d kept a secret from even the Captain did that to him. It felt like he was gonna burst at any given moment.

 

_Ring! Ring!_

 

He snatched the phone up in an instant, hitting the answer button.

 

“Carter--” Damnit. It wasn’t Lee. He still didn’t know what had happened to his partner, Richards hadn’t even bothered to check in.

 

“Look Johnson, I can’t talk right now. I’m waiting on a call from Lee.”  
  
  
“Carter I’m sitting with him right now.” He straightened in his chair, eyes widening.  
  
  
“... What?”  
  
  
“Carter. Who was supposed to pick Lee up today?” The words are a slow, deliberate way to illustrate that something went wrong, very wrong. He didn’t like the sound of this one bit. Tightening his grip on the phone, he felt himself tense up.

“Richards was supposed to go get ‘im. They called me back into work before I could and haven’t let me out since… Why?”

“He went and got him from the hospital alright. That’s all he did. Lee called me from the floor of his hallway because that asshole forced him out before he could get a wheelchair and he ended up falling over after Richards left him on his own. He was stuck for almost an hour before he called me over to help him.” Out of respect for the Inspector’s privacy, she left out the details of Lee’s emotional state when she came in. He’d been through enough today, he didn’t need her to broadcast his business. He would tell Carter when he was ready.

 

There’s a long pause, Johnson wonders if the line got disconnected.

 

She’s proven wrong.

 

“WHAT THE **FUCK**?” The phone crackles with static, unable to take the volume of his voice blaring through the speakers. Tania holds the phone away from her ear, hearing the ensuing curses loud and clear. It wasn’t worth blowing her eardrums out to hear James’ rage take form in an instant.

 

Lee looks between the phone and Johnson, incredulous.

 

“Is that Carter?”

 

She holds the phone further away from her ear, wincing.

 

“That’s him alright…” After the static ceases, she brings the phone back to her ear. Carter’s run out of things to say, breathing into the receiver.

 

“You done?”

 

“Yeah. Put Lee on the phone.” She hands the phone over to the inspector, who takes it into his hand cautiously, in case there was another impending blow up.

 

“Carter?”

 

“Hey, Lee.” It’s like he’s done a complete 180. The tension in his voice melted away at their contact. Above all, he was glad to talk to him, glad to have a look into what was happening.

 

“I’m sorry about this.” And he means it, he didn’t want this to happen. He didn’t want to worry Carter again. Not over him.

 

“No, no. Don’t you be sorry about this. You ain’t do nothin’. I’ll be there soon, okay?” The words come out in a soft murmur, heard only by the man on the receiving end. Lee felt himself easing, comforted by his partner’s sincerity. This was how they’d been communicating recently, something kindled in their partnership by recent events. To anyone else, it’d be unusual, uncharacteristic of the two.

 

But they didn’t understand, they couldn’t.

 

They were **partners**.

 

* * *

 

Several traffic violations later, Carter made it.

 

He walked through the door with purpose, coming immediately to Lee’s side. James looked to Johnson, eyes shifting in the direction of Lee’s bedroom.

 

“We’ve gotta help him into bed. Shouldn’t be trouble with two people.” They both hooked an arm under Lee, taking the majority of his weight as they made their way down the hall and into the room. They deposited Lee on the bed gently, elevating one leg under a few pillows, the older man leaned against the headboard.

 

Carter exits the room momentarily, returning with saltines, water, and medicine. Shoving the opened packet at his partner, he unscrews the cap of the medications.

 

“Crackers?”

 

“Gotta eat before you take these.” Lee complies, swallowing down a few of the crackers before taking the offered pills.

 

“You need anything else, man?” The Inspector shakes his head, hand settling over Carter’s. It was reassurance without the words. Their own form of communication, something they both found themselves needing more of lately.

 

For a while they sit together in the room, unbothered. Johnson left them some privacy with one another, like she knew.

 

“I should be the one sayin’ sorry. I wanted to be the one to go get you from the hospital earlier, but I was already in trouble and stuck by the time I was supposed to go. You shouldn’t feel like you’re bothering me. I’m your partner, Lee. You can come to me for stuff, no matter what I’m doing. For you, I’ll always pick it up. Just say the word and I’ve got your back.” He squeezes Lee’s hand, offering a smile. He did that a lot more recently, and found that he couldn’t be bothered by it when Lee gave him a smile right back.

 

“I’ve got your back too, Carter.”

 

For a while Carter sat atop of the bed, Lee’s hand in his own. They didn’t part until the older man began to nod off, clearly a side effect of his medications. He’d be down for a while.

 

“You really do care about him more than you let on.” Johnson’s standing in the doorway, a smile tugging at her lips. The sight of it was heartwarming, even if it was LA’s most obnoxious cop doing most of the romancing. Contrary to popular belief she didn’t hate him, but he was annoying. This was one of the rare instances where the bravado was nowhere to be found, showing that James Carter was capable of caring for another human being.

 

  
“Yeah, I do.” He can’t even deny it, he won’t. James almost lost his partner in the process of finding that out for himself, it’d be an insult to try and dodge it now, even if he was still figuring this out for himself.

 

Tania turns away, ready to leave the two of them for the night.

 

“Johnson, wait. I… I need you to stay with him for a bit longer. I got something I need to do.” The look in his eyes told her what ‘something’ was. She crosses her arms again.

“Don’t get yourself locked up. You know he needs you more than anyone right now.” Carter gently unlaces their fingers, slipping out of the bed quietly. He nods in understanding, glancing at the man in the bed.

“I won’t. I’ll be back soon.” He walks out of the apartment, more serious than he’s ever been. He owed a certain someone a visit.

Soon enough he returns, walking lighter than before. His mood seems to have lifted, the earlier tension at bearable levels. Johnson wishes them goodnight, and doesn’t notice the bruises on his knuckles. He immediately makes his way into Lee’s bedroom, slipping onto the bed with ease. He’d watch over him until he woke up.

Taking Lee’s hand in his own, he sighs and closes his eyes for the time being. He almost doesn’t register the feeling of a thumb rubbing the tops of his knuckles. Almost.

 

“Your knuckles are bruised.” More a statement than an accusation. Lee was awake.

 

“They are.” Carter says back, not making a move to pull away.

 

“You did it for me.” He knows, that much is obvious. Knowing Lee, he’d figured it out before Carter even entered the room. He was like that.

 

I did.” There's no excuse, no light hearted joke he can make. He can only come clean about what he’s done. Silence fills the room. He doesn’t look up to see if Lee’s fallen asleep again or if he’s just staring in shock. Carter wasn’t ready to face that yet. Wasn’t sure if he could handle it.  


Lee squeezes his hand gently.  


“Thank you.” There’s no scolding, no judgement, no verbal opposition to what he’s done. He is sincere and short in his answer, and that’s enough. That’s more than enough, more than he feels like deserves. Carter moves to lay beside Lee, their fingers intertwined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy fuck. This is the longest chapter I've ever written for anything ever. I had a lot of details to get out of the way lmao  
> Here's a tally of Lee's injuries:  
> Dislocated left knee, shattered right ankle, sprained wrist with fingers on that hand also suffering some minor sprains, internal bruising while recovering from internal bleeding, and a severe concussion. That's why he would have trouble getting around without help.
> 
> He's Jackie Chan, ye. But he's not invincible


	3. Chapter 3

 

He settles under the covers, inching closer to his partner, whose head is situated comfortably upon his shoulder. This had become part of their routine. Lee would spend most days recovering with work brought from the office (After a certain point, Carter couldn’t convince him to relax. He needed to be doing **something** ), and Carter would come and visit when he got off work either to lend a helping hand, or just to keep him company. Some of those days turned into nights where he’d end up sitting in bed with the other man. Tonight seemed to be no different, as they’d moved into the bedroom after some take-out and a movie. Lee was drifting off, half draped over him.

It was always adorable, but it’d be awhile before Carter admitted to that. He was still reeling from being caught calling Lee’s name cute. The other man hasn’t let him live that down since.

There are a lot of things that haven’t been lived down in recent times. Sometimes Lee would hold his hand and give him that smile, knowing Carter would be the one to do it eventually. He was more affectionate, always touching the younger man in some way or another. The two of them opened up to one another without saying a word about it. At this point, Carter didn’t know what to call what they had, if there was even a name for it. They were still partners, they still traded the same teasing remarks and helped each other out the best they could. But things were changed and that was something neither of them could deny. There was something new there and the two of them had embraced it.

What it meant for them in the future? He didn’t know. They were moving forward without knowing where they were going, and he didn’t bother to stop it. He liked this, whatever it is they had.

“This explains everything.” Carter immediately snaps out of it, reaching for his gun. Sitting at the windowsill was a familiar face, arms crossed. The assassin made no move to attack, giving the two men a puzzled look. He was sizing them up. Carter pushed Lee behind him, as if he could really protect him from the threat.

“What the fuck?” This was exactly what he feared. Everything, even the contents of the drive he had in his possession had fled to the back of his mind lately. There was too much on his plate to bother with finding knowledge on things he couldn’t understand, he was too busy trying to look out for his partner. The only thing that came back to him from time to time was the thought that the man who put him in the hospital promised he’d be back, he never said when.

“You’re more than coworkers.” The man gestures between the two of them, Lee now pressed against Carter, sound asleep. “Coworkers don’t do that.”

“Yeah well, we do. The fuck do you want? You’re not gonna put your hands on him again if that’s what you want. Got a lot of nerve bringin’ your ass here.” He aims the gun, using one arm to make sure Lee stayed behind him.

“Might not wanna do that, you’ll wake him.” That just made Carter wanna shoot him even more. The hell was his game, showing up in the window without a weapon and testing him like that.

“Man, shut the hell up.” He hisses, gun still raised. The other man shrugs, leaning forward.

“You’ve got something that belong to me, remember?”

He climbed three stories for that? The guy could’ve very well just picked the lock and made his way into the apartment. And all for the contents of the drive.

Carter still had it on him, he just hadn’t gotten the chance to go through it. There were only the bits of information he’d gathered the night he found it. Not even the department knew about what he had, it was a risky move, one that could get him locked up for obstruction of justice; But something was telling him that this was beyond LAPD involvement. He couldn’t trust anyone with it, not yet. There was something all wrong with the situation.

“You didn’t go through it properly. It seems you’ve had your hands tied.” He nods in Lee’s direction, a small smirk tugging at his lips.

“Get back on the subject before I really shoot your ass. What’s on it?” He glares at the intruder, waving the gun in his hand a bit to bring home the point. Carter didn’t have enough patience for this, but he was curious. If he was worried, it didn’t show, hidden behind the scowl on his face.

 

Silence.

 

“Tell me, man. What was worth this.” He gestures his partner, bandaged and unconscious, gaze flickering to the wheelchair and crutches in the corner of the room. Even weeks later, his partner was still recovering from that beating. It was often that he tried to get around the fact he needed help, as rest and recovery didn’t seem to be in Lee’s vocabulary. It was a tough situation.

 

“He kept getting up. His problem.” Carter immediately sits up, before scrambling to keep his partner from being knocked back by the sudden movement.

“You damn near beat the man to death. Don’t try and fuckin’ talk like you ain’t know what you were doing!”

“He could’ve avoided it if he stayed down.” The justification is seamlessly given, that same impassive air about him as before. It unnerved Carter in every way possible.

Perhaps it was the easiest answer, maybe even the right one. But it wasn’t the best answer for Lee, and that made it the wrong one.

“You just don’t get it, do you? He did it for **me.** Lee came because I called, man knew I was in trouble and he did what he always did. He saved my ass. None of that was for this piece of shit plastic you’re after. Lee’s my partner, he cared about what happened to me.” He even surprises himself with his next move, reaching in his pocket for the device. Carter threw it with more force than necessary, and like an asshole, the unnamed man caught it.

“Take it and get the fuck out.” His mind is telling him it’s a stupid idea, but this is Lee. This is a risk, putting secrets over his partner. He couldn’t do that.

The air grows tense with silence as the man sat, almost as if he were in thought; Like he was considering what was just told to him. There was nothing to go off of, he didn’t have a tell like certain suspects. If there was something on his mind, Carter didn’t know it. He was in the dark.

He moves, making Carter tense up, finger inching toward the trigger. The mysterious man puts the drive beside him and speaks.

“Keep it or don’t. Know that if it gets into the hands of your bosses, you’ll never see what’s on it again.” The detective felt his stomach drop, a sense of dread filling him.

“What? What are you on about? I just said I don’t want it. Don’t go playin’ games now.” He didn’t like how cryptic the answers were, he didn’t **want** to play whatever game this was.

“Information is power, Detective. Don’t you think people would kill to know who’s involved with what? There are names, events and dates; People you _know_ , and people you _don’t_ , all in one room for one reason. That should be enough to clue you in.” He cracks his knuckles, meeting eyes with the Detective. There’s something solemn there, urging him to push forward and find the answers for himself.

He’s quiet for once in his life, overwhelmed with curiosity. He’s still resolved to not take back his former words, a combination of pride and fear preventing him from making any further moves. The man against him was a deciding factor in all of this.

For once, he was the one dealing with more trouble than the both of them could take.

 

“Why you tellin’ me all this? You gonna kill us?” The words are slow, cautious. He felt like he knew too much.

 

“No, I won’t kill you.” The word ‘yet’ hangs in the air, ominous. “Just making a point. This.” He holds up the drive. “Is no safer in your hand than mine. Only difference? It’s not your job to protect it.”

 

But who was pulling the strings?

 

“You’ll just give it to whoever gives you the most money. This ain’t about justice, you don’t care about that.” This was a killer for higher, there only to finish the task he was given. It was a miracle they were even still alive. This was some kind of game.

 

“Maybe so. I work alone, Detective. There is no side for me to take.” This reminds Carter of how he used to be on his own. No partner, a loose cannon in the streets, causing chaos wherever he rolled up. He always worked alone. 

 

It was nothing like this.

 

“You’re not here to kill him?” The focus is on his partner again. It all went back to him, he was still so worried, even after all this time. It was new to him, but he took these feelings as they came. It was the only way he could deal with it. 

“If I wanted him dead, he’d be dead already.” He shifts, signaling that the time for his exit had come.

“You’ll see me again.” And he was gone.

Carter finally dropped the gun, slumping with a mix of relief and fatigue. This was too much to process right now. There was something going down, and he’d thrown them into the thick of it. He caught sight of something sitting on the edge of the windowsill.

  
That motherfucker.

“Carter?” He looks down, meeting the unfocused gaze of his partner. By his shaky movements, James could tell that the man was out of it, under the effects of the medicine.

“Hey there.” His hand moves to Lee’s hair, fingers running through soft strands. His partner leans into him, blinking slowly, as if his eyelids were heavy, trying to pull him back into the same blissful sleep as before.

“Dreaming?” A question. He didn’t even know if he was dreaming or not, reality around him shifted. Lee was unaware of the conversation that took place as he slept, and anything he could’ve possibly caught would be forgotten long enough for morning to come. An indication of that was his lack of elaboration, followed by the soft yawn that escaped him.

Carter leaned down, pressing his lips to Lee’s forehead gently.

“Get some sleep, Lee.” They’d talk about it in the morning, that much was true.

 

They could rest, for now.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 ends with this :^)))  
> Since this is the last chapter, I'll tell you what the title's from. I shamelessly used lyrics from X Gon Give It To Ya for the fic title, because it's in Cradle 2 the Grave (which features guess who??? Jet Li).  
> No symbolism. Just me being an asshole.


End file.
